the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Q-Collection
Summary The Q-Collection; short for Quads-Collection are the suits used by Quads3333, there will likely never be any more than two/three suits at a time for viewing on the wiki page. Hazard Pay= "You see that guys neck?" "Yeah, what happened?" "The war, now keep it moving. It's rude to stare." — Hanse Behörde Recruiter to new Interns =The Pilot= The man known as Hazard Pay, was also called █████████ before the war. The following is an except from the mind of █████████, detailing how he first came across a suit and his current physical injuries. Working as a tattoo artist in REDACTED, Russia, █████████ made a decent life on his tattoos -- being quite renown for the art he preformed on himself, and his unusually high pain tolerance and unshakable hands (seeing as he did a full-body tattoo on himself), most of the people who went to get a tattoo or at the very least saw him preformed, joked that he would have been better suited as a surgeon with his steady hands. Of course the man lacked a proper education and proper heating in his run-down apartment, so it only served to humor and remind him of something he could, perhaps, maybe become one day. A surgeon, rich, powerful, yes; that sounded like something he would have loved to do. Of course, that was not to be the case for █████████ as his tattoo business was foreclosed and he fell into a spiraling debt. His apartment lost even more heat, he could hardly afford to pay for food and his life was about to hit the bottom of the grease-filled barrel that was debt and poverty. █████████ was a very reserved man -- he hardly spoke before his debt started to chew away at his hopes and dreams, after it, he was nearly all but mute. A quiet man, terrible man, even the beggars took pity on him -- and that was saying something. █████████ had one treasure to his name, a singular object that could have payed his rent for three years. It was an heirloom of a family that perhaps might have looked down at their impoverished progeny and been horrified at the results. A 24 Karat gold sculpture the size of a hand that was shaped like a tear, hailing from the bourgeoisie era of Russia. It was the only thing that sustained the man, the only thing that mattered, it gave him meaning, this lost piece of history. A meaning to live that was leaving his life at a full-on sprint. (SIDENOTE: Said possession is still in the hands of █████████ post-suitfall) For most, that would be where the chapter ends and the credits roll. An impoverished man dies, the sun sets, and life goes on. Of course if that were true, this would be a story that was not being told. On one particularly chilly night, █████████ was huddled on the floor under a few thin, cloth blankets, when he heard a low whistling that increased in tempo. Was it a robber? Was it the tax collector? Was it that blasted cat that kept pissing on his door? The answer came in the form of a massive pod crashing through the top floor of his building, slamming through the levels like paper as glass, splinters, and rusted metal flew everywhere like an enraged thunder god might summon up a typhoon. █████████ was thrown 6 meters into the air by the blast wave while his throat and eyes were peppered with the aforementioned projectiles. He would have died there if it was not for the pod, taking his broken and crippled body into it's icy embrace and settling down for the surgery and long process of rejuvenation. He hadn't the time to select or assign "points" and so it was a randomly generated result that █████████ was gifted with. When he awoke from the cold cylinder, █████████ had an incredibly hard time adjusting to this new suit. Seeing as his throat was now replaced with a silvery compound that mimics speech, but is bland, lacks an accent, and sounds more akin to a robot than anything else. He cannot see without his suit, so he A.I has a duel function as a "Seeing eye A.I." guiding him around with the chip in his head. How █████████ (now known as Hazard Pay, name meaning unknown) came into the service of Hanse Behörde is currently restricted and those wishing to obtain his file require authorization for such documents. Personality The personality and traits of █████████ are those of an extreme introvert, speaking is rare, and showing facial emotion or body language is also a rarity. It is assumed that █████████ speaks to his A.I on a regular basis for contact; as during times in the canine, █████████ was observed to be using social cues such as nodding, pursing of lips, or tensing of muscles even though he was sitting in the back of the room and was isolated from others. (SIDENOTE: Because of his metallic throat, █████████ can only have a liquid diet.) It is known that █████████ will, infact, talk with others when needed. He will answer questions if asked (for the most part), and exhibits a profession attitude in the field. Only speaking for callouts and other such important tidbits of information -- outside of combat, █████████ as shown an ability to "read" body language as well as an aptitude for heavy drinking. (Not uncommon among operatives). Appearance █████████ stands at roughly 6'1/1.8 meters (give or take) with pale skin and a completely bald head. His throat is a bright silver that shines and reflects with strange qualities (makeup of throat unknown). He is a largely muscular mesomorph and has shown a great physical strength even though his body would suggest lesser. However when attempting to discern and identify █████████, he can be easily picked out of a large crowd if the following physical features are looked for. The first is that █████████ lost his eyes in the suitfall; his A.I provides a means of sight from his brain implant, how is unknown. His eyes are covered in a simple black wrap, constantly tight and slightly stretched it is very easy to identify. The second (excluding the throat) is the massive full-body tattoo █████████ made for himself. Consisting of a massive maze that snakes around his whole body. Face, lips, chest, etc. This is a very tell-tale sign of █████████ and has been used to identify him on multiple occasions. Relations & Allies Currently, █████████ has two people that he communicates on what could be called a 'regular basis', the following are listed below. KALI - '''What could be considered █████████'s only 'friend' is his A.I, Kali. She speaks on his behalf sometimes through the suit when his throat is hurting him and he cannot speak. The personality of his A.I. seems to be more catered to keeping █████████'s mental status on the up-and-up -- with a bubbly, caring personality that generally makes her a likable construct. It is theorized that he has conversations with her without speaking, as shown in the report above. Kali appears to be a kind of mental crutch to deal with █████████'s injuries and psyche, and has shown to constantly attempt to stop his drinking with no such luck. Still persisting of course. Of course, this relationship is more akin to a psychologist and a patient -- there is no emotional attraction between the two. And it is theorized that █████████ is legitimately unable to feel strong sensations such as that. '''SAVIIN TELO - █████████'s handler, she has a serious and very commanding tone to keep him in-line. As █████████ has a tendency to not always listen to her briefings or what she has to say. With such a personality she is also content to be assigned to █████████; as she finds him, quote, "Interesting to say the least". His progress with his handler is under constant monitoring and Saviin has shown great strides in helping █████████ to adjust to his new life at Hanse Behörde. =The Suit= Known as Shiva (reference to the Hindu god with four arms) -- much like it's namesake, Shiva indeed has four arms each. One where a "normal" set might be, and below it another set of arms. From each arm sprouts a plasma blade that can be ajusted upon will to longer or shorter lengths. The "fingers" of the arms are two main gripping talons, and a single "thumb" talon along with it. Shiva has the ability to scale objects with ease, thanks to the adhesion upgrade, it also excels in CQB combat with it's multi-armedness and plasma blades to match. The suit also stands at roughly 8ft, having a much larger structure though it moves quickly enough. The leg-sections are also suited for a more precise movement and precision strikes with the blades -- seeing as Shiva lacks any ranged weaponry whatsoever and requires that to be it's main focus. Suit Crunch Suit Type: Light Overall Points: 200 Biped Free Adhesion (190) User Interface: Brain Implant (170) HUD: Status, Advanced Status, Hawkeye, Thermal Vision (150) A.I: Soldier (140) Comms Radio Free 4x Plasma Blade (60) 2x Plasma Shield (30) Point-Barrier Shield Free Collapsible (25) Storage (Free) Cyber Brain (15) Duelist (5) Extra Limbs of arms (0) Dexterity: 4 (8 when Celerity) Durability: 2 Power: 2 Recovery: 4 Speed: 4 (8 when Celerity) Strength: 2 |-| Blasphemer= "Sorry about the name, trust me it's not what you think." — Attributed to Lucifer Levesque =The Pilot= Lucifer Levesque; the first name was what usually threw people off. His parents (both being atheists) sought to prove a point to the world and generally themselves about the name 'Lucifer' and how it did not mean a child was evil. Of course, when their child came, it was just the name he was so graciously bestowed. He came to hate that name, it made everyone in the classroom turn, people glare and gawk, and turned the poor boy into quite the social pariah. His parents did not help; they merely wanted to show how fine he was, and just thrust more schoolwork on the already overworked young man. In truth, he never truly cared much for what his parents talked about when it came to Atheism. He even despised it just a little, because it was this that prompted them to name him Lucifer. So he went online, a lot. Along with this; and being in Spain, one of the most religious countries in the world (Vatican and whatnot), and living in Italy, Lucifer was bullied. And even saying that was quite the understatement, he was /tormented/. And he blamed all of this one his parents and their beliefs, eventually running away from home on his 18th birthday. He grew to be quite the looker (while he begged for scraps of food and pennies on the streets). Some thought it saddening so see such a good-looking young Spaniard wasting away. But did nothing for it; that was, until he came up a rather generous soup kitchen one night. To make a long story slightly less short, he met the very kind priests who ran the place. They offered him an opportunity to stay in the kitchen in an upstairs room; but for the payment that he would work there. He, of course, was also asked his name. And I don't know about you, but when a bunch of old, Spanish priests ask you name, you better hope to god it isn't Lucifer. So he lied, told him that his name was Francisco (a classic), and took up work at this little soup kitchen. He worked there for some time, and once more to make an incredibly long story much, MUCH, less short. He got himself baptized a Roman-Catholic, got a recommendation from the priests to attend a well-known college and study theology to become a priest himself. It was a few days after graduation, when he had been assigned to a rather sizable church and was praying at the alter, when the suitfall struck. Or to be more specific, it struck his church. The young priest (with sarcasm and wit intact) approached tentatively as it opened up to him. If this was some sign of God, then the Lord worked in mysterious ways. After typing away, he was sucked inside, only had time to open his mouth before everything turned white. After awaking once more, Lucifer found himself in quite the pickle. Seeing as he was now 6'4 as compared to his previous height of 5'11. His hair was black and lengthy, his skin was pale, the man's eyes had turned a strange shade of purple-ish blue, and his ears looked more akin to knives. If he had been handsome before, he was now drop-dead gorgeous, (and elven). The armor he wore now was quite reminiscent of the old armor worn by the crusaders of days past. Seeing as Lucifer was quite the avid historian, and enjoyed the crusades as part of his favorite moments in relgious history. Mainly because the righteous took up arms against those who needed to be fought in Gods name, and hence, he saw himself doing the same now. Donning the armor of the Crusaders and starting up his own war against the various threats that challenged the word of the Lord, and his chosen people. This, if you could not guess, was the reason he joined the Moqaddas at the first chance he got. Personality N/A Appearance N/A Relations & Allies None at the moment =The Suit= The Armor (which doesn't actually have a name) reflects the girding faith that Blasphemer respects and applies to his life. It covers his body and soul together -- protecting him and allowing him to fight the enemies of the lord. Fashioned after the Templar Armor of the 1st and 2nd Crusades, a few more modern touches have been applied to the armor and the face-plate, providing an HUD and various other functions, along with a utility belt. Not only this, but it wears a custom-made red tabberd with golden embroidery over it's chest and legs, with black sections near the end. It has various flaps on it that open up to allow it super-fast flight -- the jets of flame on his back meant to resemble angle wings as he lifts off. On the suit's back is the massive anti-personal weapon known as "The Cross" -- something he carries with pride. It includes not only it's massive front-cannon, but undoubtedly the various pistols that come in either side of the cross for different engagements. It is to be noted that when taking flight, the jets on the back of the suit are shaped to produce the appearance of white-hot wings of flame when in-flight. For dramatic effect of course, and generally the symbolism of a such an act. It can be modified however to run on a much less dramatic function. But who would ever consider doing that? Suit Crunch See above |-| Company Man= "Efficient, polite, unbreakable work ethic. Recommendation: Diplomatic Corps." — Hanse Rate-Report =The Pilot= N/A Personality N/A Appearance N/A Relations & Allies WIP =The Suit= WIP Suit Crunch Medium (0) Hunter (40) Environmental Controls II&III, Thermal Vision, Radar Free Mount (20) Flight free Agent AI (10) Brainwave Harness (10) Suit Status (0) Advanced Suit Status (5) Hawkeye (5) Radio Transmitter (0) Rail Rifle (20) Plasma Blade (Diplomat discount) (15) Plasma Shield (15) Cyberbrain (10) Capacitor I&II (20) Polyglot (5) Lockpick Countermeasures (10) Storage (0) Collapsible (5) Solar Panels (10) | Bonuses | -20 DEX bonus for dodging and stealt actions. +/5 TECH bonus. | Flaws | -10 COM penalty, +10 DEX penalty. Total points: 200 Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:PACYOA: TE